(Mystic Heroes) Forgive and Forget
by IcyMysticWarrior
Summary: Sometimes, you love what you can't have and you end up seeking comfort. Wouldn't it be great if you could forget it all? (Mystic Heroes/Battle on Houshin fanfic)
1. Lani tries to reveal her heart

**A/n:Moo. Okay, more fan fics from me! Probably no one has played Mystic Heroes, but, I wanna write a fic about it, so DON"T JUDGE ME! Please correct me if i make a mistake. And i dunno for sure, but i think Tai's the leader.**

**Don't know how old they are, so these are the ages I think they are:**

**Tai: (18, but it's his birthday in this chapter)19**

**Shiga: 17**

**Naja: 16**

**Lani: 16**

**I don't own Mystic Heroes. Koei(?) has the rights to it. :(**

**FYI:Our heroes' families have somewhat died and so they live together now. NO, not in one house....well....they live in little stone houses they found near a waterfall near Zetsu Falls. They live near a bamboo forest and a secret waterfall they named "Mystic Waters." There's some info.**

**"...." = scene change**

**"__" = means end/beginning of author's note or time change**

**"**_**moo**_**" flashback**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lani peeked around the tree,smiling. Today was a very special day.A _very_ special day. She was going to tell the one she liked how she felt.

"There he is."

Even though she was a bit younger than Tai, she had developed a crush on him. He had out run Mirah four months earlier when she declared she was going to marry him and Lani was glad.

"Ah!" Tai had fallen into the small lake near the waterfall.

Lani smirked, his robes always made him clumsy. She walked from behind the tree.

"Do you need some help?" She asked as she offered her hand.

Tai took it,"Thank you,Lani."

Lani's heart skipped a beat, she would have to do it now.

After Tai had gotten out of the small pool of water Lani tapped his shoulder,"U-um...Tai, can i tell you something?

Tai smiled in his kind way," Go ahead."

"Um, uh...I...you...um.."

"Oi! What're you guys doing here?" Naja jumped down from a tree and Shiga came out of the forest.

"I was training, and Lani came to bring me my lunch." Tai replied.

"Well, we came to tell you that Captain Dax came to visit us, but we were busy so we invited him to dinner. Hope that's okay with you." Shiga said

"It's fine." Lani replied

Shiga looked at her funny,"Y'know Lani, you don't look so good, are you okay?"

"I-it's just hot."

"It's a good thing I brought this." Tai filled an extra cup with water.

Naja panicked,"Uh...you know what guys, Lani's forehead is kinda hot, so I"ll go make her some tea."

Tai looked at Shiga. Shiga shrugged,he had no idea how Naja was gonna make tea, she couldn't even boil water.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So, did you tell him?" Asked Naja on the way back to the small camp.

"No, I didn't. You and Shiga broke in." Lani sighed

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can help you out by keeping Shiga away."

"You'd kill each other first."

Naja laughed,"Maybe."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lani was behind the same tree again. She watched Tai meditate. She didn't stalk him, he just announced where he was going and what he was doing so if he needed back up, they knew where he was. She went over to him, carrying a small box

"Don't forget we have Captain Dax coming,Tai." Lani said.

"I know, he always comes somewhat late, so I wouldn't worry."

"Um, here." Lani gave the box to Tai

"What is it?" It was carefully packaged. He didn't want to break it.

"I-it's something I made. It's for your birthday,Tai. It's a good luck charm. I originally made it for your sword, but the leather loop could fit over your head."

"Thank you,Lani. You are a really good friend." He said as he studied the small wooden carving. It looked almost exactly like the dragon spirit the saw six months ago, when they fought Kang for the second time.

"And...um..I didn't finish what I was saying earlier..."

"Oh yes, go on."

"I.....I-i-i, you...I really...."

"C'mon you guys." Shiga came out from the trees. "Captain Dax's here."

As they were walking back, Tai asked,"So what were you saying?"

"Um...I-i--i....I'm really proud to be your friend." she said lamely.

"Me too," replied Tai.

Lani blushed.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As soon as Tai sat down something jumped from the bushes.

"TAI!"

Shiga unsheathed his sword but when he saw that it was only Mirah, he quickly sheathed it. When Mirah was crazy like this, it's no use to threaten her.

"Where were you the last few months? I was worried sick!" Mirah said, strangling Tai.

"Mirah...Please...let...go."

"And lose you again? Fat chance!"

"You're suffocating me."

Shiga and Naja facepalmed, but Lani's eyes filled with tears. There was a promise he made, when he finally outrun her.

_"So, how does it feel to be stalked by an heiress?" Lani laughed. She had once again saved Tai from a crazy fangirl._

_"It's really creepy." Tai panted._

_"TAI?! Tai?! Where'd you go?" Mirah called out toward the land._

_"What will you do if you see her again?" Lani said, looking at the serious expression on Mirah's face._

_"I won't be so nice, I really don't want to get married at 18 years old. So I'll put my foot down. Of that you can be sure." Tai said_

_Lani's heart skipped a beat, she could have a chance with him._

"You're really hurting me." Tai wheezed.

"So, what about my offer?"

"I'm sorry...just please....." as soon as Tai said "I'm sorry" Mirah stopped and looked at him with big tears in her eyes,"Um.....just....not...so...soon."

"Yipee! I'll go prepare for the wedding, it should be in one week!" Mirah accidentally knocked down Tai and ran back toward the nearest town.

Lani had heard enough. The one she loved was getting married and she couldn't do anything. She ran into the thick bamboo forest and didn't look back.

"Lani!!" Tai called. It was too late. She was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, nothing much to say except, please R&R and correct me if I am wrong. If nobody comments,I'll go cry in my depression corner. If you guys wanna see a pic I made of Lani, go to my profile or look at my avatar. **


	2. She finds a friend

**I'm being patient, but I don't think I can hold it out anymore. I'm updating!! :) Okay,so,Here we go. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: *sulks in corner* I wish I owned Mystic Heroes, but I don't. Koei does.**

**Nor do I own Heartbreak Lullaby. A*teens, do. (did?)**

**"__": end/begining of A/N or Time change**

**"...": scene change**

**"**_**moo"**_**: Thoughts or singing.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Lani!!" Tai called again.

"She's already gone." Shiga said bitterly.

_Oh no,Lani. Why did you do that?_ "I think I know where Lani ran off to." Naja said as she jumped up to go after Lani.

"It's better if we wait here," said Dax," She may come come back in the morning."

_You'd better be right._ Tai thought.

"If she doesn't,we'll go and look for her." Dax added,as if hearing Tai's thoughts.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lani had tears streaming down her face as she ran through the thick bamboo forest. She crashed into something.

"Stupid..." she muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"Stupid am I?" said a voice, laughing.

Lani quickly looked up, the voice sounded like Shiga. It wasn't. It was a boy who didn't look much older than Lani. He had spiky brown hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a red vest with black pants that had many pockets. He had fingerless gloves and a strange necklace.**(I'm not talking about Sora) **Lani's thoughts vanished as she saw this handsome stranger.

"Oh, I-i'm so sorry."

"It's fine." said the boy, he wiped the tears away from Lani's face."What happened to you?"

Lani felt an urge to tell this stranger everything."Um, well, there was this boy..." She paused.

The boy's smile suddenly dissapeared," And you were going to tell him you liked him,but a girl came and he broke your heart?"

Lani blinked,"How did..?"

The boy shrugged,"I've had it happen to me before."

Lani figured out who he was, A drifter, and a heartbreaker. She didn't know was his name.

"Um...what's your name?" Lani seemed enchanted by this stranger.

"My name's Darien. What's your's?" said Darien

"L-lani."

Darien held Lani's hand and kissed it,"A pretty name for a pretty gal."

Lani blushed. All her thoughts about her friends vanished. Something white ran past them and Lani went into defensive mode and Darien laughed.

"Don't worry, it's just my horse, Yuki."**(Yuki means snow,I think)**

"She's beautiful" Lani said, reaching out to stroke the horse's muzzle. Yuki nickered and moved her muzzle towards Lani.

Darien laughed,"Looks like Yuki trusts you, she doesn't do that often."

"What's that?" Lani pointed to a stick with strings.

"That's my guitar,I'm a musician."

Lani looked at Darien,"Can you play a song?"

Darien walked to the guitar and picked it up. "I'll play a song just for you."(Lani blushed)

Darien started struming his guitar and sang:

"_Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby_"

Like the stars in the sky  
You still keep on shining down your light on me  
but out of reach

And I know that in time  
You will come back to your senses, see the signs  
And change your mind

I try to look the other way  
And keep my heart on hold  
But every time I'm close to you  
I lose my self control

Lani's boy short hair grew to her chin.."

"Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Give me just one good reason why  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

Lani cried. _Why am I crying?_ She couldn't remember. A hollowness in her chest hurt.

"Are you okay?" Darien looked at her with concern.

"I-i can't remember why I'm crying." Lani searched her memories.

"I think I remember what direction you were running in. I'll take you back to your camp,Lani."

"Okay." Lani blinked, trying to remember what her camp looked like.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they walked back to her camp, Lani recalled little stone cabins, a campfire, a waterfall, and three familiar faces she couldn't name, but somehow knew.

Tai saw a familiar figure enter the camp. "Lani!"

Shiga and Naja looked up from the campfire.

The memories flooded back to Lani. The only one that she couldn't remember was why she cried.

"Guys!" She said as the crowded around her. "I'm sorry I ran off."

Naja fingered her chin length hair,"How did your hair grow this long?"

Lani grabbed her hair,"How the?"

"You look okay though," Shiga said.

"How did you find your way back to camp? It's pitch black in the forest during the night." Tai looked toward the bamboo forest.

"I met a person, he's right..." Lani looked toward the forest, "Where'd he go?"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Darien was bowing near a glowing stone.

"Step one is finished."

"Perfect."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Naja,Tai and Shiga notice

**A/n: moo I'm glad I Finally got a review. Here's the third chapter:**

**"___"= time change**

**"....."scene change**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dear Lani,

You are invited in one week from today

to my and Tai's wedding. You are honored

as "Bride's maid

from,

Mirah."

Lani crushed her invitation in her hand. Tears ran down her face.

"Why? Why didn't you do as you promised,Tai?"

"Lani! You in there?" said a voice from behind the door.

"Y-yeah." Lani smoothed out the paper quickly and opened the door. "Come in."

"Lani," Naja looked at the wrinkled paper. "I see you got your invation."

"Yeah." Lani blinked away a few stray tears," I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Naja sighed, "You're a bad liar, y'know. We all worry about you."

Lani looked down, tears streamed down her face. "I know."

"WHAT'S THIS?!?!!"

Lani and Naja looked out he door. They saw Tai holding a package and Shiga laughing uncontrollably. Lani went to Shiga.

"Mirah.....has.....got....to....be...kidding," Shiga said in between bursts of laughter,"Go...to...Tai,You'll see...."

Lani walked to Tai and nearly fell over. Naja was laughing as hysterically as Shiga. Tai was holding purple robes with hot pink sakura(cherryblossoms) all over them.

"What is Mirah thinking?" Tai had a confused/shocked look on his face.

"Um, what are those?!" Lani stared at the badly colored robes.

"Wedding robes.. I think."

For the first time in several days, Lani laughed.

First Tai looked at her,then Naja and Shiga. Lani stopped laughing,"Whhy're you guys staring at me?"

They said in unison,"Nothing,ignore it."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lani was laying on her old,ratty bamboo leaf mattress when somebody knocked on her door.

"Lani you coming?"

Lani went to the door and opened it. It was Shiga.

"Where?" She never heard of any plans.

"We're going with Mirah to town to go get wedding attire." Shiga scoffed,"We're probably gonna have to wear big poofy robes."

Lani partly shut the door,"I'll catch up."

"I wish I could." Shiga then left.

Lani counted to 100 and slipped out of her small cabin. She ran into the forest, wanting to see if her new friend was there.

She saw a white mare in the distance and a boy tuning his guitar.

"Darien!" Lani ran up to him.

"Oh, hey Lani." Darien carefully set down his guitar.

"Hi." Lani panted for breath.

"I think I saw your friends head that way?" He paused, "Why aren't you with them?

Lani hung her head,"They're going t-t-to go get clothes for my...um...friend's wedding."

"Oh. Here, I'll play a song again, Just for you."

...................................................................................................................................................................................

Shiga pulled Naja to the corner of a building,"Y'know, I'm worried about Lani, She's been acting strange lately."

Naja nodded," She says she met someone in the forest, She used to have short hair, now it's down to her chin. How is that possible in a few hours?"

"I have no idea, but something's telling me that our Lani's in trouble."

Tai came over to them,"Guys, I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling that something's happening that we're too blind to see."

Lani ran to her friends, her hair reaching the middle of her neck. "Hey guys!"

"Lani,you look..." Naja looked at her friend.

"...Different." Shiga finished.

Lani blinked,"How?" They pointed to her hair.

"Oh, that. I don't know how it got that long."

There's something fishy going on. Naja thought. She's not sad.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. The truths and ends

**Don't own Mystic Heroes. 'Nuff said. For the non-existant fans of this fan fic, I found a sequel to this, by the way.**

**"__" Time change or begining/end of chapter**

**"..."scene change**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Day by day Lani's hair grew longer, and her memory grew shorter. Her friends grew more and more concerned. Shiga and Naja pulled Tai next to Lani's small cabin.

"Listen to us,Tai. We think something evil is taking over Lani." Naja whispered

"There seems to be a dark presence around Lani. We think it erases memories." Shiga said.

"She has been acting strange lately. Do you-" Shiga clamped his hand over Tai's mouth.

"Shh...quiet, she's coming out." Shiga carefully pointed at Lani.

Lani looked around, making sure the coast was clear. She bolted towards the forest, her now mid-back brown hair trailing like a long scarf.

"Let's go see why she's so eager to go into the forest." Shiga said as he catiously followed Lani.

Before Tai could follow, Naja pulled him back.

"What are you doing,Naja?"

"Tai, I think this could save Lani. I need to tell you this." Naja grabbed Tai's sleeve. "Ever since we all meet up here, Lani has developed a crush on you."

Tai's eyes widened,how could he not know?

"She told me about what you said that one day when she saved you from Mirah. She's greatly disappointed now, you didn't do what you said you'd do. You said it yourself, you didn't want to be married at 17. Lani's heartbroken. I think the reason why she ran off into the forest that night was because you surrendered to Mirah. Now she's in trouble. You're the only one that can save her." Naja let go of Tai's sleeve and ran off to find Lani.

....................................................................................................................................................................................

"You led me on, away from you.

You made my nights hard to sleep through,

I thought you held me just because you-"

"Lani!!" Naja,Shiga,and Tai said at the same time.

Darien stopped playing his guitar.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Lani stood up.

Shiga,Tai, and Naja stared at Lani. Her hair was down to her hips and she was wearing a cowgirl outfit, and her eyes....they looked like there wasn't a life behind them.

Darien stood up," So these are the famous heroes that sealed away Emperor Kang."

Tai stepped forward,"What have you done to Lani?!"

"This." Darien snapped and Lani looked toward him."Attack them."

"Yes." Lani lunged toward Tai with her weapon.

"Lani! Wake up!" Shiga called

Lani lunged towards Shiga and froze him. Darien laughed. He laughed as a cloud of black powder swirled around him. "Mwahahahahahahaha." Darien turned out to be Sheva.

"Sheva!" Naja spat.

"Yes, It is I." Sheva laughed again. " It seems I can fool one of the mystic warriors as well. Poor Lani, She was so stuck." Sheva appeared behind Tai, "Too bad you gave into Mirah." She game him a hard kick and sent him flying.

"Lani!"

The dragon carving flew from his neck and landed on Lani's memories flooded back,Tai's birthday,Mirah jumping Tai, the invitation, and the robes. Lani's eyes turned normal and she looked around. What am I doing here?She wondered.

She looked up and saw Sheva kicking the heck out of Tai.

Something came across Sheva's throat and she gagged."Here's the last song for you,'Darien.' "

Lani tossed Sheva across the river near them. Sheva wiped the trickle of blood away from her mouth."You can't defeat me!" She then raised an undead army. The Mystics were surronded, they had nowhere to run. Lani looked at the guitar. The strings were glowing with dark had an idea.

"On three, send your element to that guitar."

Shiga looked a her," Element Typhoon? Are you crazy? It's not been tested!"

Tai focused his energy,"Now or never."

"1...." Said Tai

"2.." said Shiga

"3...." breathed Naja and Lani.

The elements of ice,fire,wind and lightning tore through the small forest and it destroyed the guitar. Sheva was sucked into the tornado of elements and wasn't seen again. The Mystics fell to the ground, and didn't rise.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

(What? You thought that was the end? You're crazy.)

Lani used the reflection of the waterfall's little pool to cut her hair. Clumps of brown hair were around her.

"Lani,"

She jumped and looked at who it was. It was Tai. "Tai, what're you doing here?"

"I've come to tell you why I supsect your hair grew so long."

Lani continued cutting her hair,"Why's that, then?"

"With time, some memories fade, Sheva used music to speed your time up. You did not age, though, your memories faded and your hair grew longer. The only signs of aging for you. And..."

Lani stopped,"And...?"

Tai adverted his gaze to the ground,"And, I'm sorry,Lani. But, I don't like you that way. You're my friend. Nothing will change that." Tai still put his hand on Lani's shoulder,"But, I'm sure you will find the person you love most soon."

"I guess you're right, Tai."

Shiga was hiding behind a tree,waiting for Tai to leave. He was clutching a boquet of wildflowers.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**The end**


End file.
